


Мамы

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demonic Pregnancy, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Motherhood, Nesting, Pregnancy, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я беременна.Данте медленно положила кусок пиццы обратно в коробку, медленно вытерла пальцы салфеткой и медленно посмотрела на сестру. Вергилия сидела с идеально прямой спиной, держа чашку жутко сладкого кофе в пальцах.— Чего?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	Мамы

**Author's Note:**

> TW (???): неграфичное людоедство или типа того

— Я беременна.

Данте медленно положила кусок пиццы обратно в коробку, медленно вытерла пальцы салфеткой и медленно посмотрела на сестру. Вергилия сидела с идеально прямой спиной, держа чашку жутко сладкого кофе в пальцах.

— Чего?

Вергилия неуловимо вздохнула.

— Я беременна.

— Когда и с кем ты успела мне изменить?

Вергилия сдержанно прикрыла глаза, ее красивые пухлые губы превратились в тоненькую ниточку, побелели.

Данте знала, что ни с кем Вергилия ей не изменяла: чувствовала по запаху, которым метила Вергилию каждую ночь: она неизменно пахла лишь ей одной, сладкий приятный аромат привязанности, который Данте обожала. Она даже принюхалась сейчас, чтобы точно удостовериться в том, что от Вергилии не пахло никем чужим.

Не пахло.

— Ты меня сейчас понюхала?

— Не удержалась.

Данте почесала подбородок, смотря на нее с некоторой тревогой.

Как это — беременна?

Мысль была какой-то… страшной.

— Так?..

Вергилия сдержано вздохнула опять.

— Это твой ребенок.

— Чего?

Данте стало еще страшнее.

Вергилия отставила чашку, смотря на нее в упор очень тяжелым взглядом.

— Это твой ребенок, — повторила она с напором. — Наш с тобой.

— Оу.

Понятнее не стало.

— А как?

Вергилия поджала губы еще сильнее.

— Мы демоницы.

— А… ну да, ну да.

Это мало что объясняло.

Данте немного помолчала. Потом спросила то, что очень ее волновало:

— А почему залетела именно ты, а не я?

Вергилия заметно поморщилась на слове «залетела» и поджала губы. Потом вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, Данте.

На самом деле, конечно, волновало Данте совсем не это.

— А как?

— Я не знаю, Данте! — повторила Вергилия и рывком встала из-за стола.

Если она была беременна, ей, наверное, нельзя волноваться… Да? Данте сглотнула. Она же ничего обо всем этом не знала. Боже, да что за чушь? Она теперь отец?.. Мать? Кем ей себя считать?

Данте окинула ее взглядом.

Вергилия была поджарой и крепкой. Несмотря на обилие домашней одежды, она предпочитала ей свой тяжелый плащ и очень плотный жилет, эти элементы одежды полностью скрывали ее фигуру, делая ее больше, чем она есть. По ней ничего не было видно. Да и несколько ночей назад, когда они лежали в постели голые, Данте тоже ничего особого не заметила. Несколько дней Вергилии не было дома (Данте страшно боялась, что она не вернется), а теперь она огорошила вот такой вот новостью…

Данте пока не знала, как к этому относится.

— И… что делать?

Вергилия взглянула на нее возмущенно.

— Ну то есть… ты хочешь оставить его?.. — пробормотала Данте тихо, растеряв всю свою привычную язвительность. Бросаться колкостями расхотелось.

— Ее.

— Чего?

— Ее. Это будет девочка.

— Почему ты так уверена?

— Потому что мы с тобой женщины, мальчику просто неоткуда взяться.

Звучало, конечно, логично, но Данте уже не могла быть ни в чем уверена.

С этого заявления прошла почти неделя, и только тогда Вергилия сдалась уговорам Данте и решила показать ей живот.

Она расстегнула жилет, развела полы, показывая Данте кожу, покрытую тонким слоем нежных чешуек, в которых угадывался бледно-синий узор. Данте не была уверена, что это значит, но она подступила ближе и робко тронула теплую кожу. С удивлением она услышала короткое, быстро обовравшееся рычание, будто Вергилия сделала это неосознанно.

Данте подняла на нее взгляд коротко, приподняв брови, потом быстро посмотрела на узоры на ее животе снова.

Она положила ладонь ощутимее, прижала руку и ощутила пульсирующий жар. Ощущение ударило ее под дых.

Данте подумала о жизни. Она подумала про врата в ад, про глобальное потепление, про неблагоприятную политическую обстановку, про ничтожность Земли в масштабе целой Вселенной… Ей стало плохо, и страшно, и очень-очень хорошо, и колени подгибались.

Данте бездумно раскрыла крылья, укрывая сестру, пряча ее от всего мира, так и смотря на ее живот. Можно было догадаться, что ее демоническая беременность будет проходить не так, как человеческая (Данте что о первой, что о последней имела очень слабые представления).

Данте часто заморгала, не понимая, почему ей нечем дышать.

Она склонила голову, ткнулась лбом в ее плечо и зажмурилась, привлекая сестру ближе к себе.

Их ребенок.

Их дочь.

Данте больно закусила губу, обхватывая Вергилию руками и крыльями, боясь отпустить ее.

Их общая дочь, их общая плоть и кровь. Данте захотелось заскулить.

Она была не готова. Решительно не готова, ей было до смерти страшно.

Вергилия молча стояла, позволяя себя обнимать. Данте глубоко вдохнула ее запах. Теплый. Нежный. Такой зовущий. Требующий быть рядом и не отпускать. Никогда-никогда. Данте поцеловала ее под ухом, слегка прикусила, обвела кончиком языка, пробуя кожу на вкус.

Она чувствовала это на уровне инстинктов, на уровне потребности: защищать ее. Любить ее. Делать все, чтобы ей было комфортно и хорошо. Чтобы их дочери было достаточно энергии и ресурсов.

Позже они выбрались на охоту.

Развалины города восстанавливались неохотно. А там, где стояла башня Темен-ни-гру и вовсе остались мало узнаваемые руины. Туда-то они и направились. Данте знала: вокруг сновало некоторое количество мародеров. Людишки искали в развалинах всякие ценные штуки и были достаточно глупы, чтобы ходить поодиночке.

Человеческая часть Данте вопила: это ненормально! Демоническая, куда более сильная теперь, ее часть требовала: окружить партнершу заботой, предоставить ей все, в чем она нуждается. А Вергилия нуждалась в еде и энергии.

Потому Данте поймала для нее одинокого неудачника и сидела над ней и добычей, широко раскрыв крылья, пока Вергилия трапезничала. Данте внимательно оглядывалась, иногда отрываясь от этого занятия, чтобы, урча, облизать открытую заднюю сторону шеи Вергилии. Та в ответ ворчала, но не противилась. Довольная и сытая, она поцеловала Данте в благодарность, и та ответила, вылизывая ее рот от крови.

Они выбирались на охоту раз в пару недель, такого количества человеческой крови было вполне достаточно, чтобы насытить Вергилию и их растущую за счет ее энергии дочь.

Как оказалось, обе ничего толком о происходящим с телом Вергилии не знали. Ситуация омрачалась тем, что они не могли выбраться на поиски каких-нибудь книг по этой теме. Данте физически не могла отойти от Вергилии ни на шаг, отпускать Вергилию одну было рискованно, ровно как и идти вдвоем. Потому они прислушивались к включившимся на полную демоническим инстинктам.

Повинуясь им, Данте соорудила в спальне что-то вроде гнезда. Со всех заброшенных окрестностей она натаскала одеял и подушек и художественно свалила все это в углу спальни на полу. Вергилия долго обнюхивала все эти вещи, некоторые она забраковала и откинула на другой конец комнаты, а после устроилась в этом демоническом гнезде, сразу же ставшем полностью ее владениями, где Данте была только гостьей.

Иногда ее не пускали. Вергилия могла быть не в настроении, она шипела, рычала и грозилась когтями. Данте ничего не оставалось, кроме как скулить под дверью и проситься быть рядом. Она даже не задумывалась о том, как это может выглядеть, ведь ей было не до того.

Но чаще Данте обнимала ее, укрывая крыльями и одеялами, сопела ей в шею и охотно делилась с ней энергией, которая Вергилии была нужна. Она отдавала ей свою кровь без всяких вопросов. Порой Вергилия лежала, уткнувшись носом в ее шею и лениво покусывала, посасывала, мусолила меж зубов кожу на шее. Прокусывала ее, глотала кровь, откусывала кусочки мяса, потом срабатывала регенерация, и все повторялось по новой.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем ярче светился узор под чешуей Вергилии на животе.

Данте нравилось рассматривать его. Вести линии узора кончиком языка, пробуя на вкус и чувствуя ответный сильный жар, пульсирующий в такт сердцебиению.

Данте была счастлива.

И все-таки ей до сих пор было страшно.

— Я не знаю, что было бы, не поймай я тебя тогда, — прошептала она однажды, касаясь губами шеи Вергилии. Та лишь глубоко вздохнула. Под ладонью Данте ощутимо приподнялась ее грудь. Она обнимала ее со спины.

Данте прижала ее лишь ближе к себе и опустила руку с груди вниз. Она положила ладонь на живот. Они обе понимали, что ребенок вот-вот родится, но это «вот-вот» было довольно растяжимым понятием: со дня на день или с недели на неделю?

— Просто не представляю…

Данте поцеловала ее опять.

— Я так люблю тебя, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — ответила Вергилия тихо, накрывая ее ладонь своей и сжимая. Данте слегка сдвинула ее и переплела с ней пальцы.

Они назовут дочь Неро.


End file.
